interstate76fandomcom-20200214-history
Allies
March 19, 1976 Skeeter is at a Gas 4 Cash near a military training area. Jade comes on the CB. Jade: "Monkeywrench, this is Vixen. Come back, Monkeywrench. Over." Skeeter: "Go ahead, Vixen." Jade: "Listen up. The mission's a wash. Chopper's down somewhere inside the quarantine area. Stampede and Hell Toupee are trapped. My weapons are out. You need to get inside, and get them out of there!" Skeeter: "What about creepers? They there?" Jade: "Everywhere, just like we thought. Now, hurry Skeeter! Find the chopper. You're their only chance right now." Skeeter: "Roger, Vixen. I'm on my way." Skeeter enters the area. A soldier in a Grappler has showed the way for him. Jade: "Monkeywrench, there shoulde be a road block near you. Bust through it. The guard shouldn't be much of a fight." Skeeter: "Vixen, I don't know if I can handle this." Jade: "Bullshit. Look, I think the chopper went down somewhere near the Arnlund Gorge. Check out the dirt access road by-. Damn, gotta move. Hurry Skeeter!" Skeeter reaches the dirt access road. Skeeter: "This must be the access road." At the end of the access road to the area is a road block. Guard: "Attention driver! You are approaching a federal quarantine zone. Turn your vehicle around, and proceed in the opposite direction." But Skeeter does not. Guard: "This is road block 2 to base. Have another intruder inside the perimeter. Send over the air unit!" A creeper arrives on the scene. Creeper: "I see him! Movin' in." Creeper: "Aaaarghhh!" Guard: "Man down! Man down!" The Grappler is next to blow up, and the guard screams. Guard: "Aaaaaaahhhhh!" TC: "This is TC. Have visual. He's nearing the training area. Iniciate up and down intercept. We'll lock 'em in." Skeeter: "O oh..." Skeeter takes out the chopper. TC: "Huuaaahhh!" After a while, he finds the hangar where Stampede and Hell Toupee are trapped. Monkeywrench: "Hell Toupee, Stampede! This is Monkeywrench. You copy?" Taurus: "Monkeywrench, keep those motherfunkin' damn creepers busy for about 60 seconds. Toupee's gonna try to hotwire this thing back up." Skeeter: "Roger that, Stampede." Taurus: "Look out, Monkeywrench! Creepers!" Creeper: "Hey, cowboy. The chick got lucky, but you won't. Give it up." Monkeywrench takes some joy in taking them out. Skeeter: "That was kinda fun, hehe!" Taurus and Hell Toupee manage to get the chopper back in the air. Taurus: "Monkeywrench, ... have lift off. Get the hell back to the rendez-vous!" Skeeter: "I'm outta here, Stampede. Vixen, this is Monkeywrench. Come back. Over." Jade: "I heard. Nice work, pal. Now, get out of there. The area is too hot to be hanging around." Skeeter: "Vixen, it looks like there is some type of field exercises going on here." Jade: "I know. Quarantine's a front. Something's going down with the army. Look, just meet up at the rendez-vous. Vixen out." Other quotes *The chopper is close to blowing up. Taurus: "Monkeywrench, get it together, man. More hits 'n we're dead." *Chopper blows up. Taurus: "Aaaaahhh!" Skeeter: "O oh, chopper blew up..." Category:Interstate '76: Nitro Riders - Scenarios